


Libraries Are Boring

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara doesn't like being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries Are Boring

 Friday evening was a quiet affair in the library. Most students had better things to do which left only a handful occupying the various seats and desks throughout. Murasakibara sighed and finished off the last bit of candy he had snuck in, shoving the wrapper in his pocket. He was bored. Bored and out of candy. He pouted and leaned back against the wall, looking up at Himuro browsing the shelves. He liked Himuro. He was weird and annoying but also very pretty and sometimes not annoying. He bought him candy too so it would have been impossible for him to completely hate him. But he was also very nice; kind and gentle and Murasakibara liked that. It was why he agreed to tag along while Himuro searched some obscure part of the library for an even more obscure book. He wasn't going to help him look though. That would take too much effort.

“Oh, are you done already?” Himuro looked down and smiled softly at Murasakibara. “I'm sorry, I should be done soon. Just give me ten more minutes. If I don't find it by then we can leave, okay?” Murasakibara nodded and Himuro turned back to the shelf. See? Nice.

But he didn't want to sit there doing nothing for ten minutes. And, though he knew it defeated their purpose for being there, he didn't feel like being ignored either. He liked it the most when he had Himuro's full attention. When he could zone out and not pay attention at all because Himuro would do it for him. Or when people came up to them trying to talk to Himuro and he ignored them, dragging Murasakibara off somewhere to be alone instead. He wanted that now.

“Muro-chin?”

“Hm?” Murasakibara frowned. Himuro hadn't even turned around.

“What's your favourite type of flower?”

“Uh...” he moved to the next row of books, “I don't know. Haven't really thought about it.”

“What about season?” Maybe he'd get a look for asking such a weird question.

“Don't know. They're all pretty nice, aren't they?” Murasakibara hit his head against the wall. Himuro was starting to piss him off. He didn't want half assed answers. He wanted Himuro to look at him. He couldn't care less about that book he needed. He wanted Himuro's attention and he knew just how to get it.

He shuffled forward until he was directly behind Himuro and poked his ass. Hard. Himuro spun around, letting out a loud “Hey!” before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Atsushi! What the heck?” he whispered angrily. Murasakibara didn't even bother with a response. He pushed Himuro back against the shelf and began to undo his belt. There was no way he'd be ignored if he did this.

“What the- Atsushi!” Himuro 's hands covered his, trying to get him to stop. “Atsushi, stop it. We're in the library for fuck's sake.” But Murasakibara didn't stop and by the time Himuro was exposed the hands that had tried to stop him were tangled in his hair.

He breathed hotly over Himuro's dick, watching it twitch, “Muro-chin better be quiet.” He wrapped a hand around his dick and lightly licked the head. “Somebody might hear you.”

Himuro cradled his head, massaging his scalp with long gentle fingers., “You seriously couldn't wait ten minutes? Come on Atsushi, it's not even that-” he broke off with a choked gasp as his cock was engulfed right down the base. Murasakibara swallowed around it, feeling as the hard flesh bumped against the back of his throat. Like this there was no way Himuro could pay attention to anything else but him.

He slowly brought his head back, letting Himuro's dick drag over the flat of his tongue before releasing it. He kissed and licked down the its side, rubbing the wet skin over his face. Glancing up, he found Himuro staring down at him, biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet.

Murasakibara smiled to himself. _This_ was what he wanted; Himuro thinking of nothing else but him. Nothing but how good he could make him feel and all the ways he could do it. He placed his hands on Himuro's hips, steadying himself as they involuntarily twitched forward.

He hummed around Himuro's dick, mindful of his volume, and bobbed his head up and down, sucking lightly. There was a small thud above him as Himuro's head fell back against the shelf and the quietest moan escaped him. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around its head with each thrust.

Murasakibara moved one of his hands to his crotch, pushing down roughly on his dick. He undid his pants and pulled along his shaft in time with his mouth. Above him Himuro gasped for air, breathing deeply every time Murasakibara licked just above his balls.

And then suddenly the hands in his hair tightened almost painfully and Himuro whispered a panicked, “Wait, stop. Atsushi- fuck!” Murasakibara paused, briefly wondering why they needed to stop, before he heard it too. There were people, teenage girls, it sounded like, walking towards their area of the library. If the boys were lucky, the girls would stop before reaching such a far back place, but the voices only got louder. The two of them were pretty far in, Murasakibara reasoned. So even if they did pass by, they wouldn't see them unless they walked down the isle.

Murasakibara looked up at Himuro who was blushing violently and breathing erratically. His eyes were unfocused and Murasakibara was positive the other boy was paying more attention to the girls than to him.

Frowning, he slid back down on Himuro's dick, swallowing as much as he could. Himuro let out a gasp. A loud surprised one that was like a cannon in the desired silence. The girls fell quiet briefly and then started up again, quieter this time. Nails dug into his head, “Atsushi, stop it! What if they-” He rocked back and forth, sucking hard on Himuro's dick.

Himuro's body caved forward and he bit down hard on his fist. Murasakibara didn't care if the girls found them because if they did, they'd see Himuro completely at his mercy. They wouldn't even be spared a glance as they passed by. And they did pass by; laughing quietly about something but not noticing them at all.

Murasakibara's hand sped up on his cock as he fucked his face on Himuro's dick. Himuro was panting, gasping for air and moaning his name quietly and Murasakibara felt quite satisfied. He pushed his face forward, shoving the cock down his throat and, with a swallow, Himuro came.

Hot liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it down, not particularly caring for the taste but not wanting to make too much of a mess either. Above him, Himuro let out a constant stream of half formed words while he held Murasakibara's head in place, rolling his hips. When he had swallowed every last drop, Murasakibara felt both hands in his hair, gently pushing it back from his face. He pulled back, letting the dick slip from his mouth and looked up at Himuro's flushed face. Palming at his cock, he gasped for air. Himuro's eyes focused on him.

He slid to his knees and kissed him in a mix of hot breath, teeth, and strained whimpers. Breathing harshly he wrapped a hand around Murasakibara and gave him fast rough pulls. It was dry and it wasn't the greatest but it was enough and Murasakibara fell forward as he came all over their intertwined hands. They sat there resting against each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Murasakibara sighed and buried his face in Himuro's neck while Himuro rubbed up and down his back.

“Are you happy now?” Himuro asked somewhat sarcastically. Murasakibara nodded and reached for Himuro's bag and the pack of tissues inside. Since meeting Murasakibara he always carried them around. Wiping their hands, Himuro leaned back and looked sternly at Murasakibara. “You know, you really shouldn't have done that.” Murasakibara nodded. “Someone might have seen. What if we'd been caught?” He kept nodding, figuring the best way to stop the nagging was by agreeing. He didn't care if they had been seen. He wanted Himuro and nothing was gonna stop him. Just like nothing was gonna stop him in the future. He pouted as Himuro glared at him, he wanted to go and he wasn't above whining.

“Muro-chin-”

“Oh!” Himuro lunged forward, grabbing at a book right next to his head. “Got it! We can go now.” He smiled down at Murasakibara and then jumped to his feet. Murasakibara wrinkled his nose as he was pulled upwards. He didn't like the taste left in his mouth.

Maybe he could persuade Himuro to buy him some more candy? He's pretty sure he's earned it.

 


End file.
